


Who Am I to Disagree?

by KatrinaCastillo



Series: Sweet Dreams in the Multiverse [2]
Category: WandaVision (TV), X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Found Family, Multiverse Twins, Peter Maximoff Needs a Hug, Wanda Maximoff Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29988384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatrinaCastillo/pseuds/KatrinaCastillo
Summary: Wanda quickly cast a silencing spell, the red of her magic lighting up the room before fading away. She wanted to ensure the boys wouldn’t be able to hear them, because she knew she wouldn’t be able to keep a calm voice during this conversation.Wanda whirled back towards Peter, furious. “Where the hell have you been?”Peter stopped midstep. “What?” he asked, confused.
Relationships: Peter Maximoff & Wanda Maximoff, Pietro Maximoff & Wanda Maximoff
Series: Sweet Dreams in the Multiverse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2205258
Comments: 22
Kudos: 247





	Who Am I to Disagree?

**Author's Note:**

> There was such a positive response to Sweet Dreams (are made of family), so I've decided to make this a series! There will be a total of four parts, all one-shots, focusing on my favorite Multiverse Twins!
> 
> This one is super short, but part three will be longer, I promise!!
> 
> Unbeta'd, all mistakes are my own.

_“I think I’m going to stick around for a while longer,” Peter said._

_Wanda studied him closely, and Peter could feel her gentle brush against his mind. Not probing, just making sure Peter truly had no hesitations._

_“You’re certain,” she said after a moment. It wasn’t a question._

_Peter turned his gaze back to her, smiling softly. “I’m home.”_

* * *

**FOUR MONTHS LATER**

They had a plan, in case anyone were to find them in their little cabin. It wasn’t a likely scenario, but Wanda spent the last few years of her life living as an international fugitive, so it wasn’t easy for her to let go of those habits.

(She didn’t count the five years of the Blip, for obvious reasons. And explaining _that_ to Peter and the boys had been a challenge in of itself.)

The point was, there was a plan. One Wanda made sure they all knew inside and out, and that they all promised to follow to the letter. So when rogue SWORD agents showed up, there to get ‘justice’ for Hayward, Wanda wasn’t afraid. Her family had been training for this, they were prepared. Tommy grabbed Billy and ran off to the safe house, just like Peter showed him. Wanda held the agents off with her powers while Peter disabled their vehicles and made sure there was no one in the perimeter, before grabbing her and running them to the safe house.

Then Peter deviated from the plan and _went back_.

So that left Wanda pacing in the safe house, worried and furious all at once. She sent the boys to bed two hours ago, smiling and offering them false reassurances that their Uncle P was fine, something had come up and this was plan b, everything was okay.

If Billy sensed the telepathic barrier she placed in her head to stop him from sensing her true emotions, he didn’t say anything.

She had no idea what on earth her idiotic multiverse twin was thinking, if he had been thinking at all. The next time she saw him, she was going to magic his shoes to the ground so he couldn’t run away while she wrung his neck. They had gotten away, they were safe, and he decided to run back? For what? And why hadn’t he said anything to her?

A gust of wind sent her hair flying; when Wanda turned around, she saw Peter standing at the other end of the room, dirty and disheveled, but his eyes lightened as he looked at Wanda.

“Hey-”

Wanda quickly cast a silencing spell, the red of her magic lighting up the room before fading away. She wanted to ensure the boys wouldn’t be able to hear them, because she knew she wouldn’t be able to keep a calm voice during this conversation.

Wanda whirled back towards Peter, furious. “Where the hell have you been?”

Peter stopped midstep. “What?” he asked, confused.

“You disappeared,” Wanda accused. “You’re supposed to come directly here-”

“Which I did!” Peter defended.

“And then you went back!” Wanda yelled.

“They were tracking us, Wanda!” Peter exclaimed, and Wanda froze, the information rattling in her brain. “I needed to get you to the boys so you could protect them, but if I stayed, they would’ve just found us again.” He reached into his jacket, pulling out a fob of some sort and a burner phone and putting them on the table. “I stole their tracking equipment and took it to Monica,” he explained. “She says they were tracking your magic; that device will block the energy signature long enough for her to root out the troublemakers in the agency.”

Then was gone, but Wanda could hear the rattling throughout the house made by Peter moving in super speed. When he reappeared, he was cleaned up and wearing different clothes, sitting on the couch with a half-eaten sandwich and a can of soda.

Wanda glanced at the device, swallowing roughly as she pocketed it. The phone she left untouched. The two remained silent, Peter eating and Wanda watching him. She sat down next to him as he finished up, knowing he needed to replenish the calories after all that running.

“You should’ve told me,” she finally said.

“There wasn’t time,” Peter disagreed easily. “I couldn’t risk those agents getting the chance to trace your location again and tell Hayward, or whoever they're working for.”

“If they had tech to track me, what’s to say they didn’t have something there to hurt you?” Wanda demanded.

Peter shrugged, not meeting her gaze. “I’ve been in tough spots before,” he replied. “I can take care of myself.”

“Pietro thought nothing could hurt him either,” Wanda stated, “and he…” She cut herself off, tears stinging her eyes.

The words made Peter flinch. “I… I didn’t mean to worry you,” he apologized. “I just saw a problem and knew I could fix it.”

Wanda knew that was Peter’s instinct. He wanted to help and be seen as useful, seeing his worth and valued based solely on his performance in the field. She knew it stemed partially from the X-Men; speed is a useful power, and Peter saved that team more often than they ever realized. Yet, from what Wanda gathered, they seemed to value only his speed, and only during missions. Any other time, his power was nuisance and Peter himself less than appreciated.

The thought made Wanda’s eyes flash red before the color quickly faded away again. She hoped he had been doing better, but it seemed like the damage to his self-esteem ran deeper than she believed.

If she ever came across the X-Men, there would be little left of them once she was finished.

“I’m sorry,” Peter said gently. “I know you’re just looking out for me.” ‘ _I know you’re scared what happened to Pietro will happen to me,’_ was left unsaid, both fully aware of the deeper issue.

Wanda hugged him, tears burning her eyes as Peter returned the embrace. “I’m still pissed,” she warned.

“Uh-huh,” Peter replied.

“I am,” Wanda insisted, not letting him go. "I'm sorry, too," she continued. "I shouldn't have just lashed out at you."

"You were scared."

"And you were just protecting us." Wanda tightened her hold on him. "But you need to let me protect you, too."

The two stayed on the couch, curled up together in silence.

**Author's Note:**

> Up next; ya'll want some Multiverse of Madness?


End file.
